This invention relates to a plastic bucket provided with a lid, the bucket comprising a bottom wall and at least one sidewall, which sidewall terminates at an upper side of the bucket in a single upper edge, the lid comprising a top wall and a depending circumferential apron by means of which the lid is clampable onto the single upper edge, the bucket comprising adjacent the upper edge a circumferential rib extending substantially perpendicularly to the bucket, which circumferential rib merges into a depending edge extending substantially parallel to the sidewall, the circumferential rib and the depending edge connecting thereto being provided with a profile to which connects a free lower edge of the depending circumferential apron of the lid, in a closed position of the lid, such that the free lower edge is not grippable for a user, the bucket comprising a removable sealing lip which is located adjacent the circumferential rib and the depending edge connecting thereto, at a sealing position, the sealing lip in a sealed condition preventing gripping of the free lower edge of the lid, while after removal of the sealing lip the gripping of the free lower edge of the lid at the sealing position is possible.